Chapter 207
The Moon They Saw From the Trenches (塹壕から見えた月, Zangō Kara Mieta Tsuki) is the 207th chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis In Noboribetsu, Tsurumi is examining Toni's skin that Ariko had retrieved after killing the convict. He notes how impressive it was that Toni had pretended to be an anma so that he could keep track of the 7th Division's movements. Kikuta reports that Ariko had mentioned that something about the pattern of the tattoo had gotten his attention and Ariko explains that the patterns resembles the ones from his grandmother's generation so he believes that they might bear some relation to the code. After laying out all of the skins in their possession, Ariko asks if it is them all to which Tsurumi confirms. Tsurumi praises Ariko for managing to find Toni's body in the middle of an avalanche, but Ariko states that he was just lucky to find one of his legs sticking out of the snow. In response, Tsurumi notes that if he had been unlucky, then with even just one missing skin, the Ainu gold would never have been found. Kikuta asks Ariko if there is any relation to the Ainu tattoo but Ariko says that he is unable to recognize any. Some time later, Kikuta and Ariko heads out for a smoke with the former saying that the shape of the moon is the same but Ariko is confused by his words. Kikuta describes how during the Battle of Mukden, when their trenches had been bombed and no one found them, the both of them had spent the whole night calling out to each other to make sure they were alive. Kikuta repeats that the moon is the only thing that hasn't changed since then. The next night, Tsurumi and Heiji spends some time together at the hot spring as Tsurumi warns the older man to watch his step due to it being a new moon tonight. At the 7th Division's base, Ariko jumps out of a window as he is pursued by a couple of men shooting at him. As he crawls on the ground, Ariko screams for someone before being grabbed by Toni, who is revealed to have conspired with Ariko as he asks if he had stolen the tattooed skins. Ariko confirms that he has all of the 7th Division's skins in his possession as they are being chased by the 7th Division. As they make their getaway, Toni warns Ariko about any obstacles in their way before asking Ariko if he is alright. Several hours prior to their meeting, Ariko decides to investigate Tsurumi's chest only to find a makiri knife within. Suddenly Kikuta appears behind him, revealing that Tsurumi was the one who retrieved the items from the seven Ainu men that Noppera-Bou had killed and that one of them was Ariko's father. Kikuta points his gun at Ariko, lamenting that he has forgotten the sight of the moon they saw from the trenches. Tsurumi joins them, stating that Ariko had not brought Toni's skin and that they already had an understanding of the contents of Toni's tattoos which not even Hijkata himself realized. He assumes that Hijikata had incited Ariko into betraying him under the conviction to carry out his father's will. Ariko is stunned by Tsurumi's discovery before Usami bites his hand and punches him, saying that there is no going back and that he chose the worst possible path. Character Appearances *Tokushirou Tsurumi *Usami *Kouhei Nikaidou *Rikimatsu Ariko *Kikuta *Heiji Koito *Anji Toni Category:Chapters